


the psyche to your psyche

by Accestii



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cupid AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:13:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22728952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Accestii/pseuds/Accestii
Summary: Taken from the secret files of the LLR, Tsukishima exposes himself in front of a bright ball of sunshine.“ Ts. 02:38 Uhm… I actually accepted a job offer here… It’s a little embarrassing, but I’m lost.S1: 02:45 OH NO! Lucky you, I know just the solution to this. [shuffling] More like “pulls out coffee from his hair then offers it to a complete stranger who gags.”Ts. 03:00 Coffee…?”
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Tsukishima Kei
Kudos: 17
Collections: Fantasy Haikyuu





	the psyche to your psyche

**Author's Note:**

> Written as a gift for @ Akiko_Natsuko for the Lovestruck 2020 exchange! Hope you enjoy!

The following are transcripts of Tsukishima’s meetings with his subjects. These files are taken directly from the Library of Romantic Records (LRR) and cannot be read without proper certification. 

_ Comments from Tsukishima are italicized and are not regulated. _

Audio File #1

Transcription Details:

Date: 08-Feb-20XX

Location: [REDACTED]

Transcription Results:

00:00 [The sound of wings coming to a close is audible. Exercise caution when landing, next time.]  _ Oh shut up, boss. _

01:00 [The bustling sounds of streets can be heard, growing ever louder as footsteps start.]

Ts. 02:03 [Stopping] Jeez… you can’t even get a good coffee around here. [groan] I bet the subject’s not even here-

S1: 02:11 [shouting  _ no duh _ ] OI! HELLO THERE! 

Ts. 02:15 H-hi…  _ Would it surprise you that that’s the subject?  _

S1: 02:17 [shouting] YOU DON’T SEEM FROM AROUND THESE PARTS. CAN I SIT HERE? I’M HINATA, HINATA SHOUYOU!

Ts. 02:24 Sure. [shuffling]

S1: 02:32 So… what brings you here?  _ I’ll admit I panicked. One does not simply ask a cupid on the streets where they’re from.  _

Ts. 02:38 Uhm… I actually accepted a job offer here… It’s a little embarrassing, but I’m lost. 

S1: 02:45 OH NO! Lucky you, I know just the solution to this. [shuffling] _More like “pulls out coffee from his hair then offers it to a complete stranger who gags.”_

Ts. 03:00 Coffee…?

S1: 03:01 Yeah! Best remedy! Also… I’m also kind of lost, so…! [Laughing]

Ts. 03:09 ‘Course you’re lost. You’re hiding your coffee in your hair! [Laughter, which fades into silence]

Ts.  03:30 Oh, this reminds me. I bought this jacket from the store just across the street. I owe the lad behind the counter some money. Please take this bill to him. 

S1: 03:37 OUUUUAAA? You owe him money? Let me pay for it! I have the money to!

Ts. 03:34 W-wait a minute-!

End Transcription

Notes: _“Human” my ass._

Audio File #2

Transcription Details:

Date : 14-Feb-20XX

Location:  [REDACTED]

Transcription Results:

04:31 [Error by headquarters; The recording starts mid-conversation.]

S1: 04:32 [shouting] WOAAAAH! That’s AMAZING! You’ve been to RIO?

Ts. 04:39 It’s no big deal.

S1: 04:41 B-b-but the Olympics were held there! Like the super cool one where huuuuuuge volleyball players go to play!

Ts. 04:50 [Laughing] You’d drop on those courts. They’d step on you.

S1: 04:54 [gasp] WHAT? Noooo. You haven’t stepped on me and you’re 250 centimeters!

Ts. 05:00 190. 

S1: 05:01 Same thinggg. [Silence]

Ts. 05:18 ...do you want to go to Rio?

S1: 05:23 Ahhh, like I’d have the money. [Falls back] I’m kind of stuck here! 

Ts. 05:32 You said you had money before.

S1: 05:36 Not a lot! Like, enough to pay for a coffee… [laughter]

Ts. 05:45 Hypocrite. How human-like of you. 

S1: 05:50 You’re a human too, weiiiirdo! 

Ts. 05:53 Not really. I’d explain it more, but I think it’d flow over your head. I’m essentially Cupid.

S1: 05:58 WHAT? NO WAY. You’re messing with meeeee!

Ts. 06:04 I’m not. What, do you want to touch my wings or something?

S1: 06:09 [shouting]  _ Is that really necessary boss, we know he’s shouting. _ OUAAAAAAAAAA? YOU HAVE THOSE? I CAN DO THAT?

Ts. 06:13 Sure, but I’d have to kill you. [Laughing] Oh, and by the way… the first time we met, you showed me overwhelming kindness. It’s not worthy of humans. If you wanted to, you could join me in the heavens.

S1: 06:23 I’m going to DIE?

Ts. 06:25 NO! Like, you’ll become immortal and stuff... Stupid!

S1: 06:28 What’s in it for me, huh? What if you’re lyiiiiiing?

Ts. 06:32 You’d have my company. ‘Wouldn’t be a lot, but-

S1: 06:36 Well then SURE! You’re cool, so!

Ts.  06:39 Also you’re being recorded.

S1: 06:41 WHAT? Have you recorded everything I’ve SAID? Well, I bet you didn’t record this: I’M IN LOVE WITH CUPID!! 

Ts. 06:50 Hold on what-

End Transcription

Notes: _THIS IS HINATA!!! WE’RE DATING!!!_

_ Shut up. _


End file.
